


15 mai 2018

by citronverveine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Free Verse, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Poetic, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronverveine/pseuds/citronverveine
Summary: écris à la lune





	15 mai 2018

15/5/18 écris à la lune  
regarde les oiseaux  
rêve d’un monde  
rêve d’un monde  
observe le vent dans les feuilles des arbres  
et les collégiens à seize heures sous le soleil  
les titres des journeaux et les refrains des chansons qu’ils passent dans les magasins  
écoute  
écoute  
respire  
l’or glisse sur ta peau et s’il te plait souris  
souris pour moi  
doucement  
comme l’eau qui court sur la pierre,  
le soir quand la température baisse  
et que les rues s’éclairent  
le bruit de l’eau me rappelle tes mots  
le vent qui coule comme ta voix dans l’air, dans le trou et le manque trop large que tu laisses, trop large pour être comblé un jour entièrement  
dans ta tombe je pose des trésors quotidiens  
des boutons d’or, un porte-clés, et quelques feuilles froissées  
écris à la lune  
quand tu ne penses pas à moi  
et regarde les oiseaux  
rêve d’un monde  
rêve d’un monde où je ne suis pas  
comme je rêve d’un monde où tu n’es pas  
respire  
laisse moi partir


End file.
